1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which has a function of recognizing handwritten characters, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of electronic apparatuses equipped with a touch panel, a technique of recognizing handwritten characters is making progress day by day. In addition, various types of characters can be recognized by a function of recognizing handwritten characters. Recently, a technique especially for recognition of handwritten numerical expressions has been developed (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-080615).
In the meantime, operation of these electronic apparatuses has become complicated, making them difficult to understand due to the increase in functions of such apparatuses. For example, there is a function of substituting a character string for a character, and calling the character string substituted for the character (substitution and calling function). However, to execute such a function, a plurality of key operations are required for calling the function, thus usability is not good.
In addition, for example, word processors have a function (character converting function) of registering a frequently-used noun or a word of a spelling including a number of characters, which is substituted by a character desired by the user, and calling and displaying the registered word by inputting the substitute character. However, to register a word (character string) to be registered in association with a desired character by the character converting function, it is necessary to perform troublesome operations such as an operation of setting the registering function, operation of inputting the word to be registered, operation of inputting the substitute character, and operation of finishing the registering function; the usability of which is also not good.